Daemonic RPG Wiki
Welcome to New Wiki Name Daemonic Wiki is an encyclopedia about everything related to Daemonic RPG- A custom map on Warcraft 3. The wiki format allows anyone to create or any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database for fans of the game. Version Changes =Version 4.44/4.45= *Fixed Glitches regarding Version 4.43 *Read through some forums and fixed more glitches *Added more missing tool tips *Fixed some text. =Version 4.43= *Replaced Windows Vista with Windows 7, and then upgraded the map to new gen. *Changed the map size to the biggest to could possibly go. *Moved all dungeons and cave areas mainly to bottom of map. *With Regards to Dungeons you should not be able to get stuck. Some parts are tricky! So before you think its a glitch try it a couple of times. =Version 4.42= *Good Main Quest - Ramoria Under Attack is now fixed. The Princess can now be captured. *Ice Crown Dungeon Added to Ice Mountain *Black Citadel Dungeon Added. (Check out the two new dungeons ive added, so far who will get nothing for killing the bosses. However i will continue to add more Dungeons and Prizes for completing them. I only rushed to get this version out because the Good Main Quest was bugged. ) =Version 4.41= *Diablo now only drops Diablo's Soul on Good's Main Quest. *Fixed Orb of Evil Drop (returning to Good Side) (glitch occured while solving the Multi form glitch with the orb of evil) *Alcolytes for becoming Diablo are now Invulernable and infernals will not destroy them In the next couple of versions I will be adding on the Evil Main Quest, and trying to make some areas more dungeon like. Keep posted and thank you for waiting while i fixed the glitches and suggestions. Keep them coming!!! =Version 4.40= *Summoner CD on Summon Beast lowered *Main Quest "The Plan" Hopefully Fixed.... *Daemon(Evil) Dieing in Ramoria Fixed *Tool tips added to missing ones *Looked over forum and added whatever i could =Version 4.39= *Fixed alot of minor glitches and suggestions that will make the game better and more fair =Version: 4.37/ 4.38= *Fixes Death Knight Freezing *Summoner doesnt spawn Infernals... *Arena Surival and Fire Dodger are fixed *Arcane Mage Mana Shield is max lvl 40 *Cannot Hold both God Set & Diablos *Finger of Death cannot Attack buildings. =Version 4.36= *Fixes Hydras on Summoner, along with a couple other things on the forum =Version 3.35 Fixes= *You can now fuse Diablos Set, and you must now use Diablos set to become diablo. *Your Diablo Units can now have backpack to bring souls back into Hell. *Summoners Hydras are fixed with eternal damnation. *New Abilities on Death Knight *Diablo can be killed and it wont effect the Good Main Quest. *Summoners Ultimate Weapon, and Demon Hunters Weapon have been updated to better suit the Heroes Abilities. *I check the Forum alot and use that as a refence to what i need to work on... I barely get to test it myself anymore... When Glitches stop coming in at alarming rate, i will continue to expand on the Evil Main Quest, and try to make some Optional Dungeons, as these are what fans want to see the most. Category:Browse